


we get down every friday night.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis return to the hotel after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we get down every friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> This has no plot whatsoever, and is also unedited so... sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything like that.  
> Title from Body Electric - Lana Del Rey because it happened to be on when I was uploading it.
> 
> I don't own anything, and this is purely a work of fiction.

It had been a long day for Harry and Louis; they had spent the first half of the day in hair and makeup and the second half getting interviewed by some American gossip magazine. The meaningless questions had been endless and Louis had wasted no time in pressing Harry into the hotel door as soon as they made their way inside.

He tugged at Harry’s plaid shirt which, the tops buttons were undone and he mouthed at the collar bone that was peeking through. “I can’t wait,” he begun, “Need you inside me. I’ve been waiting all day, you looked well fit today; all tied up at like that. I wanted to ruin you right there, in front of everyone. Haven’t had you like this in days.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked as he bit his lip as Louis nipped at the skin on his neck. “You look kind of tired, Lou. We can just get some sleep, if you want.”

Louis let out a high pitch whine and slammed his hips forwards to grind against Harry’s. He had been waiting to get Harry alone all evening and was not appreciating the hesitance that he was receiving. Now that the two were finally alone in a hotel room, he just wanted Harry to be naked already. “For fuck’s sake, Harry. Yes I’m sure,” he said with a particular hard thrust of his pelvis and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “Kiss me.”

Harry groaned and smashed his lips into his bandmates. It was intense and needy, open mouthed kisses pressed to Louis` thin lips. He ran his large hands up and down Louis` small frame, paying special attention to his arse. He grabbed two handfuls and squeezed, taking pleasure in the way Louis squirmed and pressed into the feeling.

Louis pulled back and panted. Silently, he took Harry’s hand and led further into the hotel room and pushed him down onto the bed. Wasting no time, he pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it somewhere on the floor paying no attention to where it landed. He made quick work of his belt and taking off his trousers and pants. He smirked when he saw Harry’s gaze intensify and linger on his half-hard cock. He wrapped his fist around the base and gave a few experimental tugs, biting his lip to hold in the moan that threatened to spill out.

“Get your kit off, love.” Louis demanded, his hand still pumping over his cock picking up the pace as he watched Harry peel the black trousers that he was painted in down his long legs. He was already hard, flushed and pressed up against his stomach. “Your shirt, quickly.”

Harry laughed and tugged off his shirt. “You are so needy, Lou.” Green eyes met blue, and Harry smirked as he ran his hands up his on chest and rolled his nipples between his fingers. He knew how much Louis got on off on this. Seeing the way Harry touched himself had always been one of Louis` favorite thing in the whole world. He let out a showy moan and let his thighs fall apart. “Come here, babe.”

Louis sped the hand he had on his cock up and never once broke eye contact even as he joined Harry on the bed and straddled his chest.  “You look so fucking good, Haz. Your mouth,” he says moves his way closer to where Harry has his head resting on the pillows. “Wanna fuck your pretty mouth. Can I?” he asks while already touching the tip of his cock to Harry’s plump lips.

Harry’s eyes darkened and offered a simple nod. He opened his mouth and snuck out his tongue to tease the tip and moaned at the familiar taste. He lapped at the head and was disappointed when Louis pulled back. He tried to follow the taste but was quickly stopped when Louis yanked his head back forcefully. He kept his hand in his hair and tugged softy a few times, other hand still gripping the base of his cock tightly. “Desperate,” he laughed and smacked his hard cock on Harry’s cheek. “Always so desperate for it aren’t you? Gagging for it, honestly.”

“Rather be gagging on it, if you don’t mind,” Harry said with a little smile looking up into Louis` impossibly blue eyes.

Louis let out a bark of laugher at that, “Cheeky, that is.” With that he pushed his cock into Harry’s mouth and let the hand that was on his cock join the other that was wound tightly in Harry’s curls. He went slowly, letting Harry control the pace and let out a whine when Harry did that particular thing he liked with the tongue. Harry slowed his pace a bit more and looked up into Louis` eyes and moaned around his cock. That’s all it took for Louis to take control and shove in forcefully, groaning at the feeling of hitting the back of Harry’s throat. Harry’s eyes watered but didn’t seem to mind if the way his hand was sneaking down to his neglected erection was any indication.

“Don’t touch yourself. You’re gonna fuck me, yeah?” Louis said and felt the way Harry moaned around him. “You like that do you? Yeah, I know you do. Bet you can’t wait to sink into me. Feel me around your big hard dick…” His held Harry’s head down on his cock and could feel the way his throat contracted around him.

Tears started to spill out Harry’s eyes and Louis took that as his que to pull out. He let go of Harry’s hair and started to stoke himself in front of Harry’s face, and let Harry lap at his balls with his tongue. He groaned and let his hand speed up, feeling his orgasm come up. He quickly pulled away at the last second and Harry looked up at him, clearly confused.

“Don’t want to come yet. Not until you’re inside of me.” Louis said in between gasps for air, and leaned down to press his lips to Harry. He could taste himself in the kiss, and licked Harry’s mouth clean. He pulled back and grinned. “Up, now. Get me ready. Stuff is in the bag in the bathroom.”

Harry grumbled. “Are you kidding me? So lazy. Get off me then,” he said but was smiling anyway. He knew Louis pretty well, and anything else was unexpected.  He got up and grabbed the condom and lube quickly. Louis was now sprawled out on the bed on his tummy, and had placed two pillows under his hips so that his arse was rained in the air. Harry let out a low groan at the sight and climbed up on the bed behind him. “Fuck, Lou… you look so gorgeous like this.” He ran his hands along the base of his spine, and didn’t notice the way Louis shivered at the touch. “So gorgeous,” he said one more time before giving a gentle smack to Louis` behind.

Louis let out a surprised little yelp and turned his head to glare at Harry. “That all you got, Styles?” he challenged.

Harry groaned and gave another smack, this time more firm on Louis` right cheek and watched as the flesh turned a light shade of pink. Louis let out a needy moan and pushed his arse higher in the air. Harry gave it another few gentle smacks before opening the bottle of lube and slicking up his fingers on his left hand. He gave no warning before shoving two fingers into Louis` tight heat quickly. Louis didn’t have time to adjust before Harry struck his arse hard.

“Fuck! Harry,” Louis moaned and turned his face back into the bed. He said something into the sheets, but Harry couldn’t understand what he was saying.

Harry started to finger Louis open quickly, taking in the noises that his bandmate made. He purposely avoided Louis` prostate and loved how quickly he had the man grasping at the sheets and begging for more.

“Please, babe,” Louis said between sobs, turning his head so that Harry could make out what he was saying. “More.”

Harry grinned at his back and left have Louis` arse another hard smack and finally curled his fingers just so, knowing that he was hitting his prostate full on. Louis keened, and let his hips drop flush against the pillows once again. Harry gave out another slap and continued his ministrations on Louis` prostate. Louis right arse cheek was now bright red and hot under Harry’s hand as he rubbed small circles on it, before leaning down to press his lips against the abused skin.

“Harry, I’m ready. Come on. Just get in me, please.” Louis begged.

Harry bit his lip. Usually he prepared Louis with three fingers and not just with two. “Are you sure you’re ready? I don’t wanna hurt you,” Harry asked with concern filling his voice.

“Stop asking me that, and just but your cock inside me, you twat.” Louis spat out and reached behind him to pull Harry’s wrist away and effectively removing the fingers from his arse. “Now, Harry.”

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his wrist free from his grip and grabbed the condom wrapper and fumbled with opening it with his slick fingers before finally just ripping it with his teeth. He rolled in on and applied more luck to his cock.  He lined up with Louis` hole and almost pushed in before leaning back on his knees and gave Louis` back a thoughtful look. “Turn around,” he said with a tap to the small of Louis` back.

Louis complied quickly, shoving the pillows that had been under his hips to the side and spread his legs for Harry. Harry licked his lips at the sight of his neglected cock, which looked painfully hard and was leaking against his soft tummy. He quickly leaned over the smaller body and lined up his cock once again and wasted no time in pressing into the tight heat. He inched his way into his body slowly and didn’t stop until he bottomed out, his balls flushed against the man’s behind.

Louis rolled his head back, leaving his neck on display and Harry took a moment to mouth at his neck and gave the smaller man time to adjust. It didn’t take long before Louis was wrapping his legs around Harry and trying to pull him in closer. Harry took that as a sign to move and pulled out almost all the way before shoving back in with one thrust.

The room quickly filled up with moans and grunts as Harry pushed into the smaller body with almost bruising force. Louis started babbling into Harry’s ear and locked his legs even tighter around his back. “That’s it, Haz. You feel so good. So big for me. Always so good. Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he chanted out.                                                                                 

Harry changed his angle and Louis` legs fell from around his back as he let out an exceptionally loud expletive into Harry’s ear.  Harry moved back onto his knees and grabbed Louis by the ankles and spread his legs impossibly wide and continued to thrust into him. He could feel his orgasm building quickly, his cock had been neglected too long and the visual stimulation from Louis had him teetering on the edge. “Lou—I can’t, I’m not going to last—” Harry struggled to get out the words, his hips starting to snap faster and faster. “Touch yourself, wanna feel you come around my cock, please babe.”

Harry watched as Louis took hold of himself and started pulling at his hard cock, trying to match the brutal pace that Harry was fucking him in. It didn’t take long before Louis was shouting and arching his back, cumming messily over his hand. He looked spent as Harry fucked him through his orgasm. He reached up and offered Harry his messy fingers and watched as Harry sucked his fingers clean.

He licked every last drop of cum off of Louis` fingers while continuing to thrust into him, slowing down and dropping his hold on his ankles. He pulled out at the last minute and took off the condom and threw it on the bed beside them and finished himself off over Louis` stomach.

He picked up the condom and threw it in the trashcan; paying no attention to if it landed in there or not. He would worry about it later. He flopped down on the bed and curled against Louis` side. The both were covered in to sweat, and Louis was also covered in his own and Harry’s cum. He let out a sigh, full well knowing he had to do something about that before it dried or they fell asleep. He knew that Louis wouldn’t, but would also be a right twat when he woke up covered in dry cum in a few hours. It already appeared that Louis was drifting off to sleep, and Harry could feel like pulls of sleep setting in and he let himself close his eyes.

Maybe just this time, Louis could wait. 


End file.
